


Don't Let Go

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 2- Dribs and Drabs [11]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Married Life, Poldark S2, Sharing a Bed, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: What if Demelza didn't just roll over and go to sleep when Ross finishes digging the cache.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 6 scene filler because I really wanted to see them spooning. 
> 
> Pure and unadultered Romelza fluff. With just a touch of angst.

Demelza shivered.  The fire in the hearth was slowly dying and the space next to her in bed was still empty. She had left Ross and their friends in the library digging the cache for Trencrom hours ago. Coming up to bed feeling useless and ignored she undressed slowly and got between the cold sheets mechanically.  She and Ross had disagreed about this whole venture from the beginning which added to the strife that was building between them. Now, all she wanted was for Ross to finish this latest element of the trade and come to her.  She missed him. And it wasn't just tonight when he was focused on this task but for the months since Francis passed as well.  To Demelza it seemed as though Ross had been slowly slipping away from her and he didn’t seem to mind or even notice. 

His frequent trips to Trenwith were beginning to affect Demelza as she began to believe that Elizabeth was reinforcing her hold on her husband.  Despite what Francis had told her before he died, the ties between Ross and the newly widowed Poldark were strong and until such time as Elizabeth remarried or Ross came to his senses, Demelza would have to live with that fact.  In all her years of marriage she never doubted Ross’ love for her.  Until now.  The fact that he practically ignored her presence and that of their son hurt; a fact she admitted to Prudie earlier that night. 

She tried to get comfortable and close her eyes, willing sleep to come when she heard the door open.  Furtively looking over her shoulder she saw Ross strip out of his sweaty clothes but he made no move to get her attention.  Perhaps it’s true what people say that after several years of marriage, the longing fades.  Except for Demelza that wasn’t the case. She wanted and ached for her husband as much now as she had that night five years ago when she came to him for the first time.  And she would go to him again, now, if she felt he wanted her.  These days it seemed Ross was just fine without her, both in decision making about their lives and in their bed.

Keeping her head turned towards the fire, she felt rather than saw Ross get into bed.  She had hoped that he’d at least bend over and give her a kiss but when that didn’t come, she turned slowly to face him and was greeted with the site of his muscular back.  Looking wistfully at him, she reached over and grazed his shoulder, kneading the muscles slightly as she moved towards his neck. She could feel the tension in his body and the desire to help relax him became overwhelming.  When she didn’t get a reaction she lifted her head and saw that he appeared to be asleep already.  Her first instinct was to stay on her side of the bed and try to sleep herself but her need for him was simmering, if only just to hold him. 

Remembering how she acted all those years ago it only took Demelza a minute to make the decision to not let Ross get away from her tonight and remind him of what they meant to each other.  Moving under the covers towards him, she slipped her arm around his waist, spooning him from behind, bending her knees into the back of his. He still didn’t move as his one arm lay on his hip and the other crooked under his head of curls.  Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, Demelza took his hand in hers linking their fingers and squeezing tight, hoping to make her husband feel her.  She continued to pepper his back, neck and shoulders with kisses, as her breathing started to become irregular.  Still nothing more from her husband than a low moan and a slight wriggle as if to get more comfortable.  His nakedness didn’t help to deter her emotions and she was becoming discouraged, upset that Ross could seemingly take no notice of the attentions she tried to give him.  Demelza made as if to pull away, putting space between her breast and his back when suddenly she felt him grab her hand and tug her back towards him.

“Don’t let go,” he said in a low gravelly voice. 

Demelza was caught off guard and for a moment wasn’t quite sure how to react.  Once she realized this was not a dream and that Ross was somewhat awake, she moved back towards him and wrapped herself around him again.

“Is it done?” she asked quietly.

 She hadn’t planned on having a discussion that might lead to another disagreement but she needed to know what was going on. After all this affected her as well and if something were to go awry with this cache or the smuggling, she and Jeremy would suffer the fall out. Better to know what they were facing than to be caught by surprise.

“Yes.  But I don’t want to talk about it anymore tonight. There’s plenty of time to discuss the details in the morning.”  He sounded frustrated and Demelza wondered if it was she that he was upset with.

“I’m sorry. I just wondered….,” she started to say and then stopped.  It wasn’t worth ruining this moment with something that could wait.  She finally had Ross back in her arms, if only for a short time and wanted to savor it.

“I know my love.  I’ll tell you about it in the morning. I promise,” he said.  Ross pushed back against her trying to get closer still and Demelza reveled in the heat of his body as it penetrated her thin shift. She wasn’t sure what to do next and so she held on tight, her cheek pressed against his back, breathing in his scent, the desire for him rising anew.

“Ross,” she breathed into his back, wanting more but unsure if he wanted the same.  Demelza repositioned herself and Ross must have thought she was going to move.

 “Where are you going?  Stay,” he said almost as a plea.

Demelza settled in behind him again using his body as a shield from the cold but also in an effort to relieve some of the pressure building inside her.  Before long she felt his breathing change from shallow to deep and steady, and taking a peek at his face saw that it was relaxed once again indicating he had fallen asleep.  A tinge of disappointment crept into her but she didn’t let it overtake her. Tomorrow they would face the worries of the world again.  For now she was happy to have him back in her arms and for once would do as he bid her. 

She wouldn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. And for putting up with the fic gremlins who just won't go away.  
> The support has been overwhelming and greatly appreciated.


End file.
